Inesperado encuentro
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Sasuke sale a dar un paseo nocturno sin imaginar que su encuentro con un extraño chico rubio aparentemente sin memoria le traera grandes sorpresas. Shonen-ai y posible yaoi. Sasuke/Naruto. AU.


Este es un fic con shonen-ai y quizás en un futuro yaoi así que si alguien es homofobico o algo así…no lo lea por favor, el respeto ante todo.

Este es un Universo alterno así que los personajes pueden estar un tanto fuera de su contexto por lo que Sasuke e Itachi no se odian a muerte y el primero no esta traumatizado con deseos de venganza, solo es un poco amargado como cualquier adolescente.

Aquí los personajes son un tanto mayores de lo que va en el anime, como 18 años aproximadamente y quizás piensen en ocasiones como cualquier chico de su edad (refiriéndonos claro esta a muchos de nosotrs).

Sin más por el momento, adelante.

**PROLOGO**

El pelinegro se asomaba por la ventana con aparente apatía, el departamento que se hallaba en uno de los edificios mas lujosos de la ciudad brindaba una excelente vista panorámica de esta que aunado a los cientos de metros que los separaban lo hacían sentir en ocasiones mareado, las alturas no se le daban bien después de todo…

Como fuese, esa noche estaba especialmente aburrida y no había nada que hacer en casa, ya había terminado con los deberes que se suponía debía de entregar mañana para la compañía; su hermano se encargaría del resto aunque a decir verdad este apenas y les dejaba realizar sus tareas, siempre asumía el control y lo mandaba a "disfrutar de la vida", sonrió con cierta ironía pensando en el significado exacto de esas palabras…confusas de alguna forma para alguien que vivía gruñendo y refunfuñando todo el tiempo según le decía su "novia" Sakura.

Lanzo una mirada de odio a la nada cuándo recordó el como la relación había iniciado, recordaba la pregunta, recordaba su gruñido y gesto de desagrado pero no recordaba el momento en el que le dijo "si" a la impaciente chica que desde aquel momento asumió su relación como algo verdadero con todas esa "estupideces" que implicaban regalos de San Valentín, cumpleaños y Aniversarios; sorprendente que ya llevarán cerca de 1 año y medio saliendo…y sorprendente que el continuará soportándola.

Cansado de pensar sin otra compañía que la nada, tomó sus llaves y apagando las luces salio de su apartamento ignorando las pretenciosas miradas que en el camino le eran lanzadas tanto por mujeres como por hombres, se había acostumbrado a ella pero comenzaba a cansarse...Saco su convertible negro del estacionamiento y emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad; era extraño pero sentía como si algo pasaría aquella noche, no sabía si bueno o malo pero algo sucedería…

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Maldito automóvil- Murmuro mientras llamaba a su agente para que enviarán a alguien por el y su convertible, se había detenido en medio de la nada y se negaba a arrancar lo que representaba un problema mayor si tomaba en cuenta que no se hallaba en una zona precisamente segura y un chico como el con un auto como aquel en un lugar así era igual a colocarse un letrero de ASALTENME en el pecho; solo le quedaba esperar…

Vio a los alrededores, estaba bastante oscuro pero algo llamo su atención…fueron como pasos, el típico sonido de hojas secas siendo pisadas por alguien llego hasta sus oídos; y entonces lo vio, un muchacho de cabellos rubios corría hacia el, por su delgado cuerpo y pequeña estatura no debía de pasar de los 17 años…avanzaba con verdadera desesperación y por el daño en sus ropas y diversas heridas intuyo que algo realmente malo le había pasado.

-A…Ayúdame…por favor- Su voz era dulce, aunque asustada y angustiada hubo en ella algo que le fascino de inmediato, el chico se desplomo en sus brazos, sin ánimos para nada mas, examinó su rostro maravillándose por unos momentos con esos finos rasgos y…bueno a decir verdad se quedo un largo rato contemplándolos y hubiese seguido así si no hubiese sido porque una limosina llego a recogerlo y entonces se vio con un nuevo problema ante si…y sin ninguna idea de cómo resolverlo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tomo con desesperación el teléfono cansado de los gemidos y lloriqueos del chico quién ahora yacía sobre la cama agazapado sobre su cama debajo de sus cobertores, al llegar lo había depositado sobre su cama pero al poco tiempo el chico se despertó y comenzó a llorar igual que si lo estuviera matando…pudo soportarlo durante los primeros tres minutos pero tras ello…digamos que los gritos no tuvieron el efecto esperado…

Se pregunto porque había sido tan estupido como para no llevarlo al hospital por si mismo pero ya que tenía el problema ante si tenía no más opción que remediarlo; el teléfono de su hermano sonó repetidas veces pero este no contesto, lo maldijo interiormente por haberse ido con su amante justo ese día, vamos que el chico era un antisocial que trabajaba 20 horas al día y justo en ese momento, en esa noche y en ese instante se le ocurría ir con alguna de sus muchas amantes pese a ello aún tenía el problema del chico que lo miraba con verdadero terror…la vida no podría ser mas miserable, si tan solo no hubiese atropellado a ese gato hacía unos días el destino se hubiese compadecido de su situación.

De pronto notó como el muchacho había dejado de llorar y gritar y si tenía suerte de respirar pero no el Hado no era tan benévolo de el ya que el chico jugaba precisamente en ese momento con su agenda…la expresión de terror que hacía unos minutos atravesaba su rostro no era mas que un mal recuerdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó acercándose hasta el con cierta cautela, uno nunca sabe cuándo se podía encontrar con un psicópata bipolar y el ser cinta negra en Karate no le garantizaba en lo absoluto que la Parca no llamase a su puerta con la forma de un chiquillo inocente.

-Yo…-su voz era linda sin lugar a dudas desde sU punto de vista pero cuándo escucho el resto de la frase se arrepintió de haberlo pensado- ¡Estoy mas que perfecto!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No lo se- De acuerdo aquello no se lo esperaba, primero resultaba medio bipolar y ahora con amnesia- No se mi nombre- Contestó con temor, la frustración se asomó por su semblante- Yo no recuerdo nada…- El rubio se vio las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas, le dolían pero no lo suficiente como para impulsar a su cerebro a decirle la causa- No se nada.

Si, había que admitir que el chico tenía bastante lucidez pese a que no tenía memoria o quizás simplemente esperaba a que se durmiese para apuñalarlo por la espalda como en esas películas de terror….¿quién le mandaba a ver películas de terror con el idiota de Lee?. Se acerco lentamente hasta el muchacho para analizar sus heridas pero justo cuándo estuvo próximo el chico retrocedió con temor asustado ante el contacto, tapándose la cabeza con ambos manos comenzó a llorar extrañándole al pelinegro que tuviese la misma reacción que al principio; sin lugar a dudas algo no andaba bien con el joven.

-No te haré daño- alcanzo a decir con gentileza aunque de solo imaginar el como se escuchaba hasta el mismo hubiese tenido miedo.- Solo quiero ver las heridas para ver si es necesario llevarte con un médico…- Nuevamente intento acercarse a este pero la misma reacción se produjo solo que con mayor intensidad, era igual a caminar en círculos así que decidió llamar a un médico para que lo examinase antes de que el "bipolar", "asesino" o lo que fuese que se tratase reforzará su idea previa de arrojarse desde su departamento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Un capitulo piloto, lo tenía guardado en mi PC desde hace meses o años y aquí soy algo sarc****ástica, es un estilo que casi nunca manejo…en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago. Como dije es un capitulo piloto así que no tengo la idea muy desarrollada, si gusta lo continuaré si por otro caso no hay interés lo borraré…porque no tiene caso que ocupe espacio.**

**Así**** que espero comentarios aunque sean para decirme que nunca debí tomar un lápiz o en este caso mi teclado y escribir esto o…bueno, quizás sean los únicos que lleguen.**

**Como sea, cuídense y un beso…bye**


End file.
